


Staring into open flames

by doctorziegler



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Bull also has a dragon and fire-breathing fetish, Bull has a mage fetish, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Quickies, Size Difference, Size Kink, just general hot sex in the woods you know what I mean, referenced double penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: Ever since hearing that Varric's nickname for the Champion of Kirkwall's was 'Dragon', as well as the fact that the aforementioned Champion was a mage capable of breathing fire, a certain member of the Inquisition has had the, well, 'hots' for him.Pun probably intended.(Iron Bull x Male Mage Hawke, personal established DA verse with poly M!Trevelyan x Bull x Dorian and M!Hawke x Fenris x Sebastian.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally rp between my spouse and i, which i've edited into hopefully somewhat-readable fic format. 
> 
> gabriel hawke is her original character and the only-loosely alluded to jacques trevelyan (and ezekiel hawke) are both mine.
> 
> we ship bull x hawke really hard, fuck my entire gay ass.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

Bitter cold enveloped the mountain that winter. Gabriel hadn't felt cold like this since leaving Ferelden; Kirkwall was temperate, and Starkhaven was mild due to its proximity to the river. Bundled up to his ears in leather and furs, he wondered how the fuck he had been coerced into leaving the walls of the castle.

Drakes had been prowling the area, making the residents of Skyhold nervous, and of course Jacques Trevelyan, Herald of the Inquisition and irritatingly proud countryman wanted to do a good old fashioned _Orlesian_ hunting party. The last time he'd done this, Gabriel had destroyed a qunari plot and killed a duke.

Nothing was ever simple. And he was _cold_. Sebastian was shoulder to shoulder with the Inquisitor, speaking too quietly for Gabriel to hear. He was hanging at the back with the enormous Tal-Vashoth they called the Iron Bull. He didn't know what to make of the qunari; he certainly behaved differently than any other qunari he had ever met.

Way more _flirtatious_ , for one thing. And _way_ too excited for dragon hunting.

And the fact that Gabriel could breathe _fire_.

If you wanted to get technical, drake hunting wasn't _dragon_ hunting, which had left Bull visibly disappointed; Jacques had teasingly promised him, " _Next time_ ," as if the Herald could somehow control when and where a dragon might show up, at any given time. Of course, the boss was always good for-- he'd loyally taken Bull along during any trek that may or may not have ended in a dragon hunt, so the qunari couldn't complain about the day's slightly _less_ -than-legendary prey.

Besides, it meant he'd get to see Hawke _fight_ , the foul-tempered elemental mage that Varric oh-so affectionately nicknamed 'Dragon'-

Bull had gotten a _little_ too excited the first time Hawke had exhaled smoke through his nose; hopefully, Bull thought to himself, he wouldn't outright swoon if the mage actually _could_ breathe fire.

_Shit_. What _was it_ with tiny mage boys getting under his skin these days? "So," the qunari began, addressing the scowling man to his left, voice a clear rumble even through the howling wind, "what's the most dangerous thing you've ever gone head-to-head with? Corypheus excluded."

Conversations with Bull always seemed to start like this or with some terrible innuendo. He glanced up and over at him, pale eyes narrowed under his heavy brows. "Is that a trick question?" He replied, first, then when Bull looked mildly confused, he snorted. " _Your_ bloody Arishok."

He had the scars and stupid title to prove it. "He nearly cut me in half."

"Oh," Bull said dumbly, Hawke's abrupt explanation reminding him of just how the mage came by his infamous championship. "I can't tell if it's _impressive_ that a qunari holds that title, or if you're insulting me by classifying my people as a 'dangerous  _thing_  you've faced'." 

Not that he could really blame the man, if he did think of the qunari that way-- the Arishok had all but gone mad during his time in Kirkwall, and Bull wasn't even _part_ of the Qun anymore, so-- "I bet that was a _damn_ memorable battle, though."

Gabriel remembered the fight-- more of a bloodbath, really-- unwillingly, as always. The Arishok's blade ripping into his gut like he was made of paper, blood pouring from his mouth, drowning in it.

Using it to rip the bastard apart. _Bas saarebas_. "That's the pun." He wasn't smiling, but-- " _I'm_ the 'dangerous thing.'" He _hated_ that fight--

Bull honestly wondered _when_ he'd become so weak-kneed, wherever a pretty mage was concerned; he knew that Gabriel wasn't necessarily flirting with him, per se, but exchanging banter of any sort with the eternally-sullen Hawke felt nearly as satisfactory. " _Bas saarebas_ ," he spoke the words with no real venom behind them, and with a lopsided grin on his face, in a manner wholly unlike anything Gabriel had ever experienced from a qunari before. "Of course _you're_ the dangerous thing. They were probably terrified of you-- even _if_ you only came up to their waists, and standing on your tip-toes."

It certainly hadn't seemed like the Arishok had been afraid of him in the least; the rest of the qunari, though-- while they hadn't run, the look in their black eyes when he'd brought down a firestorm had told him that. The group was all chatting, quietly; drakes were aggressive and wouldn't be scared away by the sounds of talking.

Gabriel rubbed at his running nose. He came up to a normal qunari's waist and maybe to Bull's, what, crotch area? Not that he'd say that. "And I fought a high dragon once."

"Mm. Can you believe that the boss has brought me along for _two_ high dragon battles? Not just one--  _two_. Think I'm the luckiest qunari in all of Thedas." He still had the new scars as physical reminders, though Bull sincerely doubted he'd ever forget a single damn moment of either of those extraordinary fights.

His blood was warming from the memory alone; he _itched_ for battle, and the thought of Hawke facing off against a dragon, both man and beast exchanging breaths of fire, was leaving Bull more than just eager for a good brawl and tumble. "... Which was more impressive? Dragon, or Arishok? Who wielded the superior horns?"

"Arishok. Looked like he shouldn't be able to hold his head--" His jab was cut off by their quarry emerging from the frosted mist, drakes and dragonlings screeching their displeasure. Caught off-guard, the hunting party scattered.

After that, everything seemed to happen all at once, and all of it in a blur-- most of the dragonlings dispersed, doing their best to separate the hunting party while the larger drakes attacked individuals one-on-one. Their strategy was a decent one, no matter that a family of would-be dragons stood absolutely no chance against both the Inquisition's finest _and_ the Champion of Kirkwall.

... Or so Bull _thought_ , proudly, arrogantly, moments before the impromptu avalanche sent he and Gabriel-- far separated from the others-- barreling down the cliff side, a particularly vicious drake quite literally hanging onto the roaring qunari for dear life as they did so.

The surprised screaming was lost and muffled in the snow, and by the time Gabriel had regained his senses on the slope the others had all but vanished. Bull was still struggling with the massive drake, hands wrapped around its neck, poleaxe somewhere in the snowbank behind him.

Gabriel shakily got to his feet, fingers frozen around the handle of his staff. He mustered enough mana to send a jolt of lightning through the drake, narrowly avoiding one of Bull's horns.

Bull was certain he'd broken _something_  in the fall, though whether it was a bone or only his pride remained to be seen; the drake was snapping wildly at his face, its claws ripping, tearing at the qunari's easily accessible skin. The Iron Bull kept his fingernails much blunter than the average qunari, but that didn't mean he couldn't match the drake, blow for blow, with sharp claws of his own finding their way into the creature's softest spots. "Eyes-- its _eyes_ , Hawke, use-- staff--"

The wind picked up yet again, snow whirling around the warrior and mage and beast alike.

The qunari held the beast's head still as best he could, but it still thrashed, snapping and snarling. Gabriel grit his teeth as it spewed purple flame in his direction, flipping his staff around so the jagged steel tip was pointed in the drake's direction.

Another jolt of electricity and it reared at him, spitting, and he tucked his staff under his arm as he slashed rather blindly at its face. Which only seemed to make it angrier, honestly, cut missing its eye and hitting it in the jaw.

Leave it to a damn _mage_ to entirely miss their target from less than a meter away- "Okay, _new_ strategy," Bull rasped out, tightening his grip on the beast's snapping jaw, other hand flying up to squeeze its snout. "Just _choke_ the fucking thing, Spitfire, _if_ you'd be so kind--" He forced its mouth open, despite the drake's obvious resistance, Bull's pale muscles tensing and flexing from the strain; he'd never called Hawke that before, ' _Spitfire_ ', but it fit, almost as well as Varric's own nickname for the fiery mage.

Fucking _Dragon_ , and that name all but kept Bull up at night.

Not _another_ nickname-- Gabriel scowled, brows furrowed, and used all of his momentum and strength to thrust the blade of his staff through the roof of the beast's mouth. Blood poured over his hands and over Bull's, the screaming drake death-rattling as it twitched.

" _Yes_!" Bull cheered in their moment of triumph, kicking the drake in its gut, sending it toppling into the snow and off of his aching body. It twitched, once, twice more before the light left its eyes, incapable of doing a damn thing as it drowned in its own blood and mucus.

That was pretty gross; and  _awesome_.

The qunari got to his feet, at last, still somewhat disoriented and dizzy from the avalanche-induced fall-- Bull was also certain he was bleeding considerably, but it was so cold he couldn't quite figure out where the wound was. "... _Damn_. That was almost _actually_ intense. You okay, pretty boy?"

Gabriel nodded, not verbally replying because his ribs still burned from getting the wind knocked out of him. Pretty boy, spitfire-- even or _especially_ covered in blood and snow Bull was _still_ flirting.

His heart was hammering and he stared at the drake and then back at Bull. The mage used his bloodied staff like a cane, leaning his weight on it as he turned away, shoulders shaking with silent-- laughter?

Was-- was he actually-- was Gabriel _laughing_? _Now_ , really, of all times? Bull could count on a single finger the times he'd even seen the grumpy mage so much as crack a _smile_ , let alone any outright laughter that didn't sound viciously sarcastic; yet here he was, bruised, probably aching, _and_ having the time of his damn life.

_Shit_ , he was gorgeous. "You're that impressed by my performance, huh?" The qunari playfully nudged Hawke with an arm, a too-pleased grin of his own spreading across his face.

"You looked ridiculous." He felt a little hysterical; he hadn't had a real fight in ages and it had been over before it started. Gabriel wished he would stop laughing, but his body had other ideas. "I can't believe you pulled its mouth open with your bare hands."

"You call _that_ ridiculous?" Bull's blood was pumping, somehow even more undeniably now than it had been during the battle. " _You're_ ridiculous," he growled, teasing grin still in place, reaching down to cover Gabriel's hand with his own, the two of them now hanging onto the mage's staff as one. "You just gored a miniature dragon with a magic fucking _wand_ \--"

" _Staff_ ," Gabriel automatically corrected, his leather-clad hands like ice under Bull's-- strange for a fire mage. "It's got a blade on it, no matter how small it seems to you, giant." The banter was bizarrely familiar, sarcastic but not as hostile as Gabriel usually was. Maybe he _was_ hysterical. He didn't try and move away, in any case.

"It's hard to gauge the size, you know, when you're _all_ the way down there." No matter that Gabriel was only a few centimeters shorter than Jacques, Bull couldn't help but poke fun at the mage's very, _very_ small stature, and as often as he possibly could. "Besides, staves, wands, _whatever_ , all you mages' magical doohickeys look the exact damn same to me," the qunari made no move to remove his hand from atop Gabriel's, instead deciding to brush a lock of dark hair off of the man's forehead. "Seriously, though, you sure you aren't injured?"

He bristled a little at the touch, Bull's hand resting on the top of his head. "I'm.... fine." Gabriel realized his heart was still hammering like the fight hadn't stopped. "Just bruised and winded, that's all."

"You're hot," Bull blurted, and whether he was referring to the battle-exertion flush on Gabriel's face, the temperature of his skin, or his general outward appearance and sex appeal, even the qunari wasn't exactly sure. "Really, really _hot_ , I mean, I think one of your spells actually singed my horn."

His cheeks went ruddy, genuinely surprised-- though maybe he shouldn't have been, with how blunt Bull was. Gabriel swallowed; he would _never_ be used to compliments. "Well, you're not _fireproof_ \--"

The snow may as well have begun to melt around them, with the undeniable heat pouring off both of their bodies. Bull took another step forward, giving Gabriel the ultimatum of backing into the stone behind him, allowing Bull to corner him, or, rather shamelessly, leaning into the qunari's hard body. "Try me," he urged, deep voice little more than a throaty rumble, "I think I might just like it, if you did."

The last time he'd been this close to a qunari, he'd been skewered through the gut by the Arishok's blade. Bull obviously had a different kind of stabbing in mind. Gabriel took a half-step back away from him, but only enough that Bull didn't bowl him over, not enough that his body language said _don't_. "...you want me to breathe _fire_ on you?"

"We could always see just how hot your mouth has to be before I've gotta pull out," Bull's fingers encircled Gabriel's jaw, his claws dragging across, _through_ Gabriel's beard, making a scratching sound that Bull found strangely satisfying. He wasn't pulling any punches now, encouraged by Gabriel's behavior, his reactions to the qunari's advances; Bull knew, he fucking _knew_ Gabriel was attracted to him, no matter how hard he tried to act otherwise in the public eye. "I _like_ dangerous things, you know."

_Saarebas_. 'Dangerous thing'; and, for some reason, these days, Bull was finding them harder and harder to resist.

Dorian had _also_ been resistant, for a time, but he'd flirted back despite himself; and he too was a mage, prone to bursts of flame when agitated, or, as Bull discovered, when he climaxed and the curtains were flammable.

Gabriel wasn't quite as scandalous as an Altus Tevinter mage, but it was still way more notches in Bull's mage belt than he ever thought he'd have. Bull's thumb brushed his lips. "....alright."

Wait. Wait, _what_? "... Did you just... _agree_? As in, you just agreed to--" _Suck my cock until I can't handle the heat_ , and Bull's knees might have gone out from under him if it weren't for the fact the biting cold was keeping his joints locked in place. "Look, I don't know what it's like where you're from, but if you tease me like _that_ , it'll put me in a really sour mood when you don't follow up."

There's no way he was serious. _No_ way.

... Was there?

"I don't tease," Gabriel rasped, totally serious-- and he _didn't_ , never on purpose. He didn't know what he was doing either, only that his adrenaline rush wasn't going away, was making him dizzy, and Fenris and Sebastian were going to be beside themselves because they had _teased_ him about this, about Bull--

That was more than enough for Bull, though he was certain he was going to do, to  _say_ something embarrassing, because he felt way too much like an overzealous adolescent, about to get his dick wet for the very first time in his life. "Good, because I'm _shit_ at subtlety," he dragged Gabriel's lower lip down with the sharp point of his thumbnail, contemplating kissing him just like this for a moment, then promptly deciding against it. 

Without missing a beat, though, Bull put an arm beneath Gabriel's hips and lifted him up, allowing the tiny mage to sit on his forearm, which brought them face-to-face. "If I'd have known it was this easy to get in your pants, I would've taken you dragon hunting with us _ages_ ago."

Gabriel's ever-present frown deepened at the tease, grip on the handle of his staff loosening enough to let it slip into the snow. He was certainly _not_ easy-- how long had it taken him to warm up to Fenris and Sebastian-- yet, here he was--

Kissing the Iron Bull, with those huge hands holding him up, teeth in his bottom lip. Gabriel's mouth _was_ hot, not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to be _very_ noticeable.

How many times had Bull fantasized about this, rambled on about it to Dorian, to the Inquisitor, to damn well _anybody_ who'd been willing to listen? He'd unabashedly lusted after Gabriel from the moment he'd laid eyes on him, ached to know how he'd taste, smell, _feel_ \--

And, oh, now that he was here, he could safely say that it was _definitely_ worth the wait. Bull's tongue snaked between Gabriel's lips, delving into the heat he expected, _craved_ ; the qunari shoved Gabriel's back into the stone behind them, increasingly desperate to run his hands over inch of the mage's body as they practically swallowed each other whole.

(Sebastian was going to be _so_ amused; Fenris was going to be _jealous_ , wasn't he--)

Leather-gloved hands gripped Bull's thick neck, thumbs under his jaw, blunt teeth in his lip. Gabriel shifted against the ice cold stone, snow in his hair, mouth opening up for his tongue-- like licking coals, tasting like smoke.

(Sebastian had teased, too-- _Aren't you the least bit curious?--_  he was going to _demand_ details--)

If, a couple years ago, someone had asked Bull whether or not he thought he'd ever be hungrily, aggressively shoving his tongue down the throat of the human mage who'd ended the life of the previous Arishok, he'd _probably_ have kicked the inquirer's ass. Yet, here he was, exchanging saliva with the Champion of _fucking_ Kirkwall, massive hands roaming over every inch of the man's body, halfway tempted to just use his claws to tear Gabriel's clothes clean off and get to the good stuff, already; the _better_ stuff.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, little dragon," Bull's voice was thick, heavy with lust, accentuating the point he was about to make with a jab of his hips. "I mean, if you're used to getting it from an _elf_ \--"

The roll of his eyes was incredibly sarcastic, Gabriel's chest heaving, blurting out what he had to say before he thought about it. "I have--  _two_ , you know-- Fenris _and_ Sebastian--"

_Oh_. At the same time, he had just implied--

_Yeah_ , of course he knew that, knew Gabriel had two lovers, but that-- but he--  _wait_ , did he mean that-- did they-- oh, holy _sh_ \-- "They _both_ fuck you? _Together_? Like, at the same time?" It was stupid, and arguably redundant, but Gabriel hadn't come across as quite the type to partake in such shameless debauchery, not with that hard, _untouchable_ attitude of his, but Bull supposed he'd been wrong about people before. ... Kind of.

Maybe the mage _could_ handle him, after all. "You trying to tell me you're used to taking _two_ cocks at once--"

Gabriel's face went dangerously flushed, eyes narrowing the more Bull spoke. The look spoke of setting someone's trousers on fire if he didn't stop-- "I-- not-- _every_ time, you fucking lout, stop gaping--"

Bull guffawed, clearly delighted, ecstatic, turned-on, head thrown back for a moment as he allowed the mounting pleasure to settle into his battle-tensed muscles. " _Me_ , quit gaping? Oh, little dragon, _you're_ the one who's going to have to worry about _gaping_ , no matter what kind of wild sex you _think_ you're accustomed to."

"Shut _up_ ," he groaned, practically sparking in irritation and embarrassment, Bull's crotch pushing up against his ass as he adjusted their position against the stone. Gabriel's thin fingers tightened on the qunari's jaw. Bull was absolutely obscene, and-- Gabriel never knew _what_ to do with that sort of attitude.

As good as this position felt, and, oh, yeah, it felt _good_ , with Gabriel all but squirming against his lap, it was _not_ going to work-- at least not for the kind of thing Bull had in mind. "Actually, I don't think I will," because the talking was clearly getting under the mage's skin, and Bull wanted nothing more than to turn the man into a senseless, slobbering, sloppy mess long before he was even halfway through with him. " _And_ , I don't think I'll let you suck my cock, either. I _think_ \--"

He re-positioned them abruptly, roughly, forcing Gabriel onto his knees in the dirt and snow while he tore at the mage's clothes. "I think I'll fuck you here, just like this; I think I'll bury my cock so deep you'll feel like you're about to _choke_ on it, instead."

The mage's breath stuttered, knocked out of him with the abrupt change in position. Gabriel almost attempted to sit back up, only for Bull's hand to press against the middle of his back, pinning him easily.

That... that _shouldn't_ have made his stomach flip like that, probably. Gabriel made a sharp, breathy sound, gloves buried in dirt and rapidly melting snow. "Less thinking," he snapped, "and more follow up--"

Gabriel was getting impatient, getting pushy, telling Bull what to do; Bull _liked_ that, liked the way Gabriel was bending to him, so obviously helpless even while spitting his demands, posturing like he was the one who held all the power. Like  _he_ was in charge. Like--

Like a wild, _dangerous_ thing, about to be made tame.

"Oh, believe me, I'm _not_ about to tease you," not when he'd wanted to fuck Gabriel since the first time he'd laid eyes on him; not when Gabriel was practically rutting back against the qunari's hands with every layer of cloth Bull managed to tear away. "I know you mages usually carry around potions, poultices, stuff like that--  _something_ I can use to get you wet, at least a little--"

"As if I carry lubricant on a _hunting trip_ ," he growled, scrambling to think if he had anything of the sort in his belt. "Who do you take me for, _you_?" He wasn't the type to carry medicinal anything-- or, wait-- Gabriel reached blindly back to tug a salve free from the pouch attached to his belt. Thank the Maker it wasn't the warming kind, as if Gabriel needed to be _hotter_ inside.

Ironically, it was probably the boss himself who'd given Gabriel that soothing salve, lest anything dangerous befall them during their trip. Bull reminded himself to thank the Inquisitor as soon as they regrouped with the others, because his overbearing nature was arguably the only reason why Bull was _actually_ going to be able to get laid here, now, and that was even more extraordinary than treating a burn, or, whatever the substance had been intended for in the first place.

He'd thank his lover for it later in _private_ , too, because Bull felt like he had enough energy pent-up to tire out every damn mage in the Inquisition, assuming they were all up for a good fuck.

"Eh, better than nothing," the lotion was thick, and kind of gooey, but it'd get the job done; Bull tugged Gabriel's pants around his thighs and didn't wait a second longer, sliding his fingers down the mage's crack and dipping one, then two salve-soaked fingers into his hole.

Gabriel sucked in a breath, back bowed under Bull's hand; the snow under him was melting at an almost alarming rate. He was characteristically on the quiet side, gritting his teeth and curling his toes in his boots.

_Fuck_ , if Bull's fingers weren't basically the size of a cock themselves. Gabriel's body inside was as hot and tense as he always looked.

Bull wasn't currently levelheaded enough to disobey his every instinct, every urge, or the immediate desire to fuck Gabriel halfway to senselessness with his fingers alone; Gabriel was _burning_ , even hotter than Bull'd guessed he would be, hotter than anyone had any fucking right to be.

Absently, Bull wondered whether or not they were about to ignite a wildfire. Hey, at least then the Inquisition'd know where to find them, right--  _just look for the eye of the storm--_ "You know, the first time Dorian and I fucked, he nearly set the whole damn room ablaze," the qunari's fingers twisted inside of him, gentle enough not to scratch, but Bull seemed to know _just_ where to touch, _how_ to touch to drive Gabriel wild with an even deeper need. "Something tells me I'm  _definitely_ getting burned tonight--"

Bull's nails--  _claws--_ weren't scratching him, but he could _feel_ them, the sharp edge, the threat of it; Gabriel's cheek was numb from snow and his knees were already aching and he didn't fucking care, rocking his hips back with increased abandon. Bull just liked to fucking _talk,_ and even if he was used to that, somehow-- somehow it was worse, from him, maybe because he didn't _know_ Bull all that well, that made it  _dirtier._ If he was paying attention, Bull might have seen steam from where Gabriel's palm pressed the ground, hissing as the ice liquefied; if he touched his hands right now he'd leave red fingerprints, gloves or no. "Ffffuck-"

At the moment, Bull's attention was almost entirely focused on Gabriel's _hips_ , so the sizzling soil went temporarily unnoticed; Bull swore he was losing his breath just from watching Gabriel move like that, from watching him shamelessly fuck himself on Bull's thick fingers like they were the single greatest toy he'd ever gotten to sit his pretty ass down on. "Shit, you _are_  a size queen, aren't you?" Not even Dorian took him in this easy, and _especially_ not the first time they'd fucked.

So, he _was_ going to fit, after all.

Impressive.

Gabriel gasped, somehow both offended and turned on by the not-question; for fuck's sake, he hadn't _thought_ he was. Except here he was, rocking back against his hand like he wanted nothing more than to be taking his cock instead.

Maker's balls, what was _wrong_ with him-- the mage groaned, thighs shuddering.

He'd stretched him enough by now, surely, _probably_ , hopefully; with a wet _pop_ , Bull removed his fingers, delighting in the way Gabriel's balls drew up, breath hitching, his entire body in obvious protest at the sudden lack of stuffing. "Don't worry, baby," he'd somehow already gotten his cock out, much to Gabriel's immediate surprise-- the intimidating length rested against Bull's palm, his cock obviously too big, too _heavy_ to carry its own weight without a little help. "Now you're gonna get what you're _really_ after."

... Oh.

He really _was_ about to do this; Gabriel tensed, shuddered, as Bull stroked the shaft and rubbed the head against his hole. _Fuck_ , he was probably not going to walk for three days-- Bull pushed just the barest bit in, just the tip of the tip, and Gabriel choked on a whimper, back arching, cheek rubbing against the cold dirt.

Bull had applied more than a modest amount of the salve to his cock, which meant he was very, _very_ slippery. As it were, _Dorian_ was shamelessly fond of a little extra friction, and Bull had watched Jacques practically bareback-fuck the Vint on more than one occasion, but Gabriel-- Gabriel was _tiny_ , no matter that he might or might not be used to taking more than one dick at a time. There was no way in _hell_ he was gonna chance doing this any way other than dripping wet, but being lubed up with something this thick meant he was struggling to simultaneously hold Gabriel _and_ his cock still; even then, it kept slipping out, time and time again, after just the scarcest taste of the tip, much to Gabriel's obvious chagrin.

Okay, so maybe listening to the mage practically spitting-angry with lust _wasn't_ such a bad thing--

Gabriel didn't know if Bull was teasing or if it was accidental, but he really wanted him to knock it the fuck off and get _on_ with it. Bull's claws nearly pierced his hip as the qunari demanded he hold still, dammit, but how was he supposed to do that _now_? The tip again, forced inside, Gabriel's thighs trembling with the effort of not moving. His breath was shallow and he kept swearing at Bull, fingers digging into the dirt.

His patience finally nearing its end, Bull shoved Gabriel's face into the dirt (and probably unintentionally gave him a mouthful of it, _oops_ ), pulled his ass up higher into the air and he _pushed_ , using the improved angle to force his cock the rest of the way inside. Once the tip was in without the risk of immediately slipping back out, it was easier, but-- Bull was _huge_ , and Gabriel was skinny, short and frail, and Bull might have actually been afraid he'd just grievously wounded the mage if it weren't for the satisfied sounds that promptly spilled from Gabriel's lips.

"Fuck, _shit_ , yeah-- you still with me, pretty boy--? You happy _now_?"

The scream that ripped from his mouth thankfully ended in a broken-off moan, or else Bull probably should have been worried. Gabriel practically sobbed, barely hearing Bull speak, managing a nod in response when he could.

Fuck, it hurt. A _lot_ \-- and if Bull pulled out he was going to set him on fire. He told him as much, though he wasn't sure if he was at all coherent.

"Tempting offer, little dragon," Bull let out a breathless laugh, not doubting for a second that Gabriel would abso _lutely_ set him ablaze if he stopped now. After taking another moment to compose himself, Bull pulled his hips back, then thrust forward, shallowly at first, then, increasingly deeper, managing to _get_ increasingly deeper, the more he worked Gabriel up to it; Bull couldn't take his eyes off of it, the way his cock looked inside of the skinny mage, like there was no _way_ he ever should've been able to fit at all.

It felt... overwhelming, raw and hot and full and painfully _good_. Gabriel moaned, cried out, gasped-- all loud, all breathless, helpless. The harder Bull thrust, the more it felt like he was being torn in half-- and the more he didn't want it to stop. (If he had the mind to, he would have wondered when he'd become such a bloody masochist.)

As incredible as it felt to stay balls-deep and fuck him just like that, nothing but deep, _torturous_ thrusts, violating the little mage's body in ways he'd probably never even thought possible-- no matter how sweet the temptation to do that and nothing else was, Bull resisted, choosing instead to fuck Gabriel in earnest, pulling out to the tip each time before forcing his way back in. He wanted to let Gabriel feel it, every single inch, stretching, pulling him apart, an agonizing kind of bliss Bull knew he'd probably only ever dreamed of.

It was always the surly boys who turned out to be total _freaks_ in the bedroom.

Every time he almost pulled out, Gabriel swore, voice higher-pitched than usual, losing it halfway through a sentence from overuse. He was riding higher and higher, the grip Bull had on his hip bruising and his own hands threatening sparks. He was  _trying_ not to set anything on fire, especially not Bull, but focusing was nigh-impossible-- he let loose a sobbing series of moans as the qunari thrust quickly and shallowly for a moment. "Oh--  _ohh--_ nnnuhh _ohhh Ma-_ ker--"

Bull wondered if he'd ever be able to even _look_ at Gabriel again, without getting _serious_ hard-on- they were sexually compatible in what seemed to be every single fucking way possible, and Bull sincerely hoped he'd have at least one more opportunity to fuck the little mage senseless before he and his lovers returned to Starkhaven.

Maybe he could even get a foursome out of it, because, damn, that _elf_ was hot, too--

"What'll you do," Bull growled, his voice little more than a predatory rumble in Gabriel's ear, "if we get caught like this? What'll the Inquisitor think, or your _boyfriends_ , watching you take the biggest cock you could've ever even dreamed of--" His hips sped up, abandoning the pleasure of those long, exploratory thrusts in exchange for brutally deep, insistent, repetitive ones.

Horror at the idea made his whole body run cold and then burning hot, Gabriel squeezing his eyes shut. Fenris-- Fenris would be _angry_ \-- jealous, pushy,  _and_ turned-on. Sebastian would just tease him, taunt him with words. He would _not_ think about if anyone else saw this-- not the Inquisitor, not Ezekiel, his own _brother_ \--

Bull was so deep it felt like he was going to _die--_ and no, he wasn't simply being dramatic. He felt bruised all over, like he'd never walk again, like he never wanted the bastard to stop because it felt so _good_. Gabriel didn't notice his own babbling, made up of begging and swearing and sobbing moans.

If Gabriel didn't stop making those sorts of noises, Bull was going to make a _mistake_ ; his balls kept drawing up with every pointed thrust, adrenaline from the battle that'd taken place-- shit, what, _twenty_ minutes ago?-- still coursing through his system. He was gonna _come_ , if Gabriel kept this up, with all of those pretty little noises. "Tell me you love it," he urged, shifting so that his knees were slightly further apart, then reaching around Gabriel's waist to envelop nearly his entire cock in a single handful. "Tell me how much you just  _love_ taking it, taking this huge cock, getting fucked into the dirt like you're some horny bitch in heat--"

Almost as soon as Bull roughly stroked him, Gabriel tensed and tightened around him, screaming something that might have been affirmation into the ground as he came. Bull had seen Dorian accidentally light sparks when aroused, but the sudden flare of fire around them both was ten times that, exploding out and dying upon hitting and melting the snow.

To Bull's credit, he managed to _almost_ pull out before following Gabriel's lead, which meant even more of a mess for the mage to hide inside his trousers all the way back to Skyhold. Bull's orgasm was _hard_ , and watching Gabriel all but set the damn woods around them ablaze only managed to make it better, _hotter_. Claws that could've used a trim dug roughly into Gabriel's hips, undoubtedly leaving marks behind, atop of obvious bruising; Bull felt a satisfied prickling on the back of his neck as he watched most of his cum spill out of Gabriel's hole, Gabriel much too small and Bull's cock much too big, so his cum was simply much too _much_ to end up anywhere other than dripping down Gabriel's balls, his thighs.

Yeah, he was gonna be a _mess_ when--

"Bull? Hawke?!" It was the Inquisitor's voice on the wind, far enough away that they'd _probably_ have a chance to get their clothes back on before the party arrived, but--

Gabriel, half unconscious and panting and practically blind, opened his eyes so abruptly that it hurt. " _Why_ ," was the only coherent word that he could sputter, legs shaking too much to stand, how the _fuck_ was he supposed to right his clothes;  _Maker, don't come over here yet,_ Bull's seed wet and sticky and hot between his legs, and--

"Because your Maker abandoned you, or something, I don't know, the boss talks about shit like that so that's my best guess," Bull thought Gabriel was going to _die_ when he pulled out, if the sound he made in response was any indication. His hole was red, raw and stretched and practically swollen, not to mention the fingerprints Bull had left elsewhere, or the hickeys he didn't even remember _giving_ forming one hell of an impressive necklace around Gabriel's throat.

His softening cock he tucked away easily, his own clothing so minimal that he hardly needed to fix a thing; gently, he lifted Gabriel up, dressing him as best he could. Bull planted warm kisses to the mage's lips as he went about the task, murmuring soothing reassurances without pause, determined to make sure Gabriel knew just how _incredible_ he'd been.

Gabriel gave up his own feeble effort at making himself presentable, letting Bull do it, pointedly  _not_ thinking about how this was just going to trap the mess in his pants or how he couldn't even fucking _walk_ , at all.

But of course, _most_ everyone else assumed the injuries were from the dead drake.

And that was probably for the best.

For now.

[FIN]


End file.
